felaryafandomcom-20200214-history
Vishmitals
Under construction History Detocerta Ruling an empire spanning over thousands of planets, commanding over a powerful fleet Parachall A very advanced race that once formed a glorious empire, Vishmitals long regarded themselves as the most powerful and sophisticated race of their galaxy. The name Vishmital means roughly "sons and daughters of eternity" This belief was shattered however, when their homeworld was destroyed in a terrible war and their culture was very nearly wiped out. Since then, the remaining Vishmitals have been scattering, wandering from world to world, trying to gain power and to slowly, patiently recover their lost glory and seek revenge. Some Vishmitals use only raw force and their deadly weapons to achieve their objectives, conquering and subduing worlds, while others use diplomacy to gain influence in various important places. All Vishmitals, however, seek only one ultimate goal: to revive their empire. This is something that seem genetically imprinted in them. They will never give up working on this objective and will even sacrifice their lives for it. Other races must remain extremely cautious when dealing with Vishmitals, as no old friendship, deep love, or bribery can override the ultimate goal in the end. The ultimate goal All Vishmitals, however, seek only one ultimate goal: to revive their empire. This is something that seem genetically imprinted in them. They will never completely give up working on this objective and will even sacrifice their lives for it. At the time of a crucial choice, virtually no Vishmital are above throwing everything they built if something in them deem it directly harmful to the ultimate goal. Even if it's a rare occurrence, other races must remain extremely cautious when dealing with Vishmitals, as no old friendship, deep love, or bribery can override the ultimate goal in the end. Vishmitals in Felarya Vishmitals in Felarya are mostly of the diplomatic type. They are widely seen as calm, composed, and calculating people, showing little of their emotions, at least not publicly. Trying to taunt or mock a Vishmital is like trying to mock a brick wall. They appear to seek only long term results, displaying a lot of patience to achieve them. A Vishmital just don't mind waiting. They are also known to be very resistant to any form of psychic control. They are disciplined and efficient at getting the job done, and are regarded by the general population as polite and helpful, if a little cold. For some reasons, Vishmitals are uneasy with shaking hands, a contact they see as too intimate in their culture, and will instead use their heads in little nods, or shakings, in order to express themselves or salute. They form one of the main factions of Negav and largely control the military might of the city. They are headed by the Chall Kazol ( Chall is a military rank akin to general ). Their motives in Felarya remain mysterious, and many among the Ps'isol Magiocrats are convinced their goal is to silently take control of Negav and overthrow them, creating a quiet but persistent power struggle, that flared up in a near civil war a few decades ago. Hand language Vishmitals are quiet people. They don't speak a lot, even among themselves, and use a lot expressive hand gestures and signs to pass on informations. It's a very important part of their language that can reinforce or invalidate what they are saying out loud, or mix it with a certain emotion such as joy, anger, sadness, fear etc. If for example a Vishmital tell you with a smile : "You are a very good fighter!" That smile doesn't means a lot, compared to what their hands say. The Vishmital could mean that compliment ironically, mocking their interlocutor they think is a terrible fighter or, on the contrary, they could reinforce that statement by a gesture expressing how genuinely impressed they are. If you are not aware of that fact of their language, you could listen to a long, enthusiastic speech seemingly praising you and never realize you actually suffered a long, sophisticated insult. The difference is sometimes very subtle. For example a mocking sign that would stay more than three seconds in the open would be seen as a grave insult and the sign that the Vishmital might be seeking troubles, but on the contrary, if it's only brief it could be considered as nothing more than a gentle and friendly teasing. At first,that hand language could looks similar to Nukian but it's actually pretty different, not really a language per say, and more of an addition to the Vishmital spoken language. Military Ranks *Esh: means "one". A Vishmital soldier *Fadh: A low-ranked officer commanding a fadhal, a small squad of up to 10 men. *Talafadh: An officer commanding a Telfadh, a squad of up to 50 men. *Chuuda: The equivalent of a commander *Talachuuda: The equivalent of a high commander *Kadarch: a strategist and high ranked officer. *Rezol: Head of the imperial guards, an elite corp. *Palazar: Four Palazar aid the Chall. They are the highest ranking officers after him. *Chall: The equivalent of a general Known Vishmitals Chall Kazol Nanzon Fidrip